1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door for built-in household electrical appliances to which a panel is to be connected by means which enable the panel to be adjusted in height, laterally and in depth so that the door, including the panel, matches adjacent cabinets or furniture housings that are adjacent to and/or receive the appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known doors, two examples of which are described in EP0 168 672 A2 and EP 0 873 704 A1, adjustable fitting elements are provided for mounting a panel to an appliance door. The fitting elements serve to secure and align the door panel relative to the door.
An object of the present invention is to substantially simplify the operations involved in mounting and adjusting the position of a panel to a door using adjustable mounting brackets.